WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports, It is the third game in the WWE series and the sixteenth in the overall series. It is the first to be published by 2K Sports after THQ went into bankruptcy filing in Dec 2012 and WWE Games was sold in Feb 2013. It is the sequel to WWE '13 Pre-order Bonus * Ultimate Warrior * The Undertaker "American Badass" Gameplay Many of the gameplay features from WWE '13 have been updated or completely revamped. These include the navigation system, allowing for more fluid walking, running and dragging motions. Characters also move faster than before. Before running, characters display "starting up" animations, to prevent players from spamming running attacks. New motions, such as adjusting wristbands or motioning for opponents to get up, were added. Striking attacks are quicker and harder to reverse. All reversals now result in offensive attacks, to make for quicker matches by avoiding continuous reversal stalemates. Catapult finishers can now be used offensively. Some characters can launch an opponent into the air and catch them for a catch finisher. Seven new OMG moments have been added, allowing certain finishers to be done on two opponents, and players to interact with the arena environment. The nearfall system has been improved, with more two counts to give the match a more dramatic feel. A few new match types have been added, including Slobberknocker Mode, adapted from Defend The Streak in The Streak mode, had been added as a gauntlet match. Season Modes 30 Years of WrestleMania ''' WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Like Legends of Wrestlemania and WWE '13, the campaign revolves around historical stories rather than original ones. The mode features a distinct roster of wrestlers and alternate gimmicks, who wrestled at WrestleMania. In Wrestlemania mode, matches have primary objectives, required to beat the game, and bonus historical objectives, which result in recreated WrestleMania moments. Sometimes the player must follow a guided sequence of inputs, rather than freely control the character. In 46 primary matches, the player competes through storylines of various lengths, switching predetermined characters as they are completed. Each chapter has its own title and focus; "Hulkamania Runs Wild" focuses on Hulk Hogan and early WrestleManias, while "The New Generation" showcases the rise of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in the mid-1990s. The "Attitude Era" chapter brings back some matches from WWE '13's "Attitude Era" mode, as well as some not covered before. The "Ruthless Aggression" chapter focuses on the departure of The Rock, lessened focus on Triple H and rise of Randy Orton and Edge. The final "Universe Era" chapter focuses on the rise of John Cena and the returns of The Rock and Brock Lesnar. '''The Streak mode The game also has a new mode that is focused on The Undertaker called “The Streak”. The game pays homage to The Undertaker's undefeated 21-0 WrestleMania winning streak. In the mode, the player has the option to defend the streak as the Undertaker, battling wave after wave of opponent. However, the player also has the ability to attempt to break it, however, the difficulty is amplified to a level much higher than any point available in any other mode of any WWE wrestling video game. Universe Mode 4.0 The sandbox mode, "WWE Universe", returned, though completely overhauled. The player had been given the option to completely customize their own "universe". Diva-centric custom shows have been made available along with customized pay-per view events having less restrictions, with the incorporation of custom themes, logo and tournaments being available. The rivalry system is credited as the most updated system, with a Rivalry Manager being added to stat-track all rivalries. Marketing and Release WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock would be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14. The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24 episode of WWE Raw. 2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released. The winning cover of the WWE 2K14 cover contest featured Daniel Bryan, the cover was designed by Mike Rodriguez of Corona, CA. Casey Collins. In July, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. A special promotional event with Ryback took place at Oberoi Mall in Mumbai, India, where an India-exclusive pre-order bonus was announced, a double-sided poster. Trivia - This is the final WWE video game to be a Last-Gen console exclusive, WWE 2K15 and WWE 2K16 have been released on Current-Gen and Last-Gen consoles. Roster Thm-roster-final-yokozuna 081720131033.jpg Thm-roster-final-undertakerretro 081920131010.jpg Thm-roster-final-undertakerAB.jpg Thm-roster-final-undertaker.jpg Thm-roster-final-ultimatewarrior.jpg Thm-roster-final-triplehretro 081720131033.jpg Thm-roster-final-tripleh 081620131031.jpg Thm-roster-final-therockretro 080820130808.jpg Thm-roster-final-therock.jpg Thm-roster-final-themiz 081620131030.jpg Thm-roster-final-teddibiase 081720131033.jpg Thm-roster-final-stonecold.jpg Thm-roster-final-shawnmichaelsretro 081720131033.jpg Thm-roster-final-shawnmichaels.jpg Thm-roster-final-seargentslaughter 081720131032.jpg Thm-roster-final-ryback.jpg Thm-roster-final-rickythedragonsteamboat 081620131029.jpg Thm-roster-final-ricflairretro 081720131032.jpg Thm-roster-final-ricflair 081620131028.jpg Thm-roster-final-reymysterio 081720131011.jpg Thm-roster-final-razorramon 081620131027.jpg Thm-roster-final-randyorton 081620131026.jpg Thm-roster-final-mickfoley 081720131032.jpg Thm-roster-final-machoman.jpg Thm-roster-final-kingkongbundy 081620131025.jpg Thm-roster-final-kaneretro 081620131023.jpg Thm-roster-final-johncenaretro 081620131022.jpg Thm-roster-final-johncena.jpg Thm-roster-final-jbl.jpg Thm-roster-final-hulkhogan 080820130808.jpg Thm-roster-final-hollywoodhogan 080820130808.jpg Thm-roster-final-goldberg 081620131021.jpg Thm-roster-final-edge 081620131020.jpg Thm-roster-final-dolphziggler.jpg Thm-roster-final-diesel 081620131024.jpg Thm-roster-final-darrenyoung 081720131011.jpg Thm-roster-final-danielbryan 081720131011.jpg Thm-roster-final-cmpunk 081620131019.jpg Thm-roster-final-chrisjerichoretro 081620131018.jpg Thm-roster-final-chrisjericho 081620131017.jpg Thm-roster-final-brocklesnarretro 081620131016.jpg Thm-roster-final-brocklesnar 081620131016.jpg Thm-roster-final-brethart 081620131015.jpg Thm-roster-final-bigshowretro 081620131014.jpg Thm-roster-final-bigshow 081620131013.jpg Thm-roster-final-bigjohnstudd 081620131012.jpg Thm-roster-final-batista 081620131011.jpg Thm-roster-final-antoniocaesaro 082120130808.jpg Thm-roster-final-andrethegiant 080820130808.jpg Thm-roster-final-albertodelrio 081620131010.jpg References Category:WWE Games Category:WWE 2K14 Category:WWE 2K Games